Le pouvoir d'une étoile filante
by Walkyrie
Summary: La nuit est clair Albert observe les étoiles en pensant à la personne qu'il aime . Et si il faisait un voeu ? Voici ma première fanfic sur le dessin animé qui a bercé mon enfance . Bonne lecture


_Le pouvoir d'une étoile filante _

Si il y avait une chose qu'Albert aimait encore plus que ses inventions , la cuisine ou les promenades dans la campagne parisienne c'était d'observer les étoiles . Quand les nuits étaient claires il lui arrivait de sortir dans la cour de l'hôtel de Tréville avec le télescope de son ancêtre Léonard de Vinci et de passer des heures seul à scruter le ciel . Durant ses instants calmes où seule la voix du crieur de nuit se faisant arroser venait perturber le silence le petit mousquetaire laisser son esprit vadrouiller . Il s'égarait dans ses souvenirs : Du temps de son enfance quand son père lui racontait ses prouesses de jeunesse en tant que mousquetaire aux cotés de son ami Tréville . Albert l'écoutait les yeux pétillants clamant qu'un jour lui aussi serait un mousquetaire . Le jour où il quitta le domaine familial pour entrer dans cette garde fut un moment de grande émotion pour lui et son père qui l'avait embrassé avec tendresse et fierté . Le capitaine de Tréville avait accueilli le jeune blond avec joie retrouvant en lui son vieil ami . Cependant même si l'accueil par le capitaine fut chaleureux celui par les autres mousquetaires fut plutôt mitigé : La petite taille d'Albert et son aspect fragile les mettaient mal à l'aise . Malgré les efforts du petit homme dans les entrainements et le travaille d'équipe ses coéquipiers se montraient plutôt moqueurs voir injustes envers lui . Cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal car il souhaitait plus que tout s'attirer leur sympathie en particulier celle de D'Artagnan . A la pensée de son nom Albert frissonna de tout son corps . Dés leur rencontre le grand brun avait fait une forte impression auprès de lui . Beau , courageux et charismatique Charles D'Artagnan s'imposait comme le meilleur des mousquetaires . Cependant il fut quand même très dur avec Albert avant que celui-ci ne gagne enfin sa confiance ainsi que celles des autres mousquetaires . C'était lors d'une patrouille , les gardes du Cardinal leur étaient tombés dessus et malgré la dextérité des mousquetaires , leurs ennemis étaient plus nombreux . Mais alors que la situation s'envenimait , Albert avait déclenché une chute de tonneaux dans le boulevard où se déroulait leur bataille et se débarrassa de tout les gardes en un seul coup . A partir de ce jour Albert fut adopté par ses amis . A leurs yeux Albert était comme un petit frère malin , dont l'intelligence et la douceur illuminaient leurs cœurs . De plus le petit blond compensait en grande partie leur maladresse et leur lenteur d'esprit . Il développa un lien très fort en particulier avec D'Artagnan qui se montra très protecteur avec lui . Mais avec le temps , Albert constata avec tristesse et stupeur que ses sentiments pour son ainé avait évolué au-delà de l'amitié . Pour la première fois de sa vie , Albert était amoureux mais malheureusement pour lui son premier amour était un homme , un mousquetaire et en plus son meilleur ami . De plus D'Artagnan avait beaucoup de succès auprès des dames et il ne se gênait pas pour le montrer . Cela faisait énormément de peine à Albert qui souffrait en silence de cet amour impossible . Plus le temps passait plus Albert avait du mal à masquer ses sentiments . Il s'assit sur le sol de la cour à coté de son télescope et ramena ses genoux contre son torse . Tout à coup une étoile filante traversa le ciel .

Albert bien que peu optimiste vis-à-vis du pouvoir des étoiles filantes ne put s'empêcher de formuler un vœu dans son cœur :

« S'il vous plait ,s'il vous plait donnez moi la force de lui dire que je l'aime sans avoir peur de le perdre … »

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux bleus ciels quand une voix l'interpella :

_ Albert ?

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à celui pour qui son cœur battait : Charles D'Artagnan .

D'Artagnan n'arrivait pas à dormir il se décida donc à combattre son insomnie en se dégourdissant les jambes . Il se mit à errer dans l'hôtel au hasard songeant à plusieurs choses . En fait ces temps ci Charles était assez troublé . En effet il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux . Enfin D'Artagnan avait été de nombreuse fois amoureux mais cette fois ci ce n'était un amour volage pour une jolie personne croisée aux coins d'une rue où lors d'une fête à la taverne . Non cette fois , c'était un amour vrai , le brun en avait la certitude . Car il avait toujours envie de protéger cette personne , quand il était heureux le mousquetaire l'était aussi , quand il était triste le mousquetaire sentait son cœur se déchirer . Et à chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom , il avait l'impression que sa journée s'illuminait : Albert . Et oui Charles D'Artagnan , meilleur mousquetaire du roi , grand dragueur reconnu par la plupart des parisienne était sincèrement et profondément amoureux de son meilleur ami Albert de Parmagnan . Et pourtant quand ils se sont rencontrés le jeune homme s'était montré plutôt froid envers le petit blond . Il avait du mal a accepter que son capitaine lui ait collé dans les pattes un petit homme aux airs d'enfants qui accaparait toute l'intention . Surtout auprès des femmes qui trouvaient Albert vraiment mignon avec ses yeux doux , ses cheveux blond soyeux et son petit grain de beauté en forme de larme . Charles avait eu du mal à l'admettre , il était jaloux de son cadet mais avec le temps sa jalousie s'effaça laissant place à une grande tendresse surtout après l'incident des tonneaux . De plus Albert était d'une timidité quasi maladive et il repoussait les dames avec galanterie et gêne . C'est à cet instant que Charles se rendit compte que ce n'était pas d'Albert qu'il était jaloux mais des femmes qui étaient autour de lui . Le jeune mousquetaire ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour annoncer à son ami qui le voyait comme un frère qu'il se mourrait d'amour pour lui . Il avait peur de le dégouter et de briser alors le lien qui les unissait . Mais il était aussi tétanisé à l'idée qu'un jour un autre ou une autre que lui prenne le cœur du jeune homme . Alors qu'il marchait le long des écuries de la cour il aperçut l'être de ses fantasmes assis dans la cour . Surprit de le voir il s'approcha le cœur battant . Assit avec un air rêveur Albert ressemblait à un ange . Mais en arrivant à sa hauteur le brun entendit soupirer d'une façon bien mélancolique .

_ Albert ?

L'interpellé se retourna et Charles eut le temps de voir ses yeux humides avant qu'il ne les essuie rapidement .

_ D'Artagnan ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je te retourne la question . Rétorqua gentiment le brun en riant .

Albert rit à son tour .

_ Je … Je voulais observer les étoiles … avec mon télescope . Admit-il timidement .

Charles sourit avec tendresse et s'assit aux cotés de son ami .

_ Je vois … J'arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis dit que prendre l'air m'aiderai à dormir . Mais toi tu m'as l'air troublé . Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Albert sentit son cœur s'accélérer . Il ne pouvait pas dire directement à son ami qu'il était en train de se morfondre d'amour pour lui . Mais en même il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de tout déballer .

_ En fait … Charles … J'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment … Répondit-il .

_ Tu as des ennuis avec quelqu'un ? On t'a fait du mal ? S'inquiéta son ami qui était prêt à réduire en bouillie tout ceux qui oserait lever la main sur son trésor .

_ Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça rassures toi … Ce sont des problèmes de cœur ..

_ Ah ? Tu … Tu es amoureux ? Demanda difficilement le mousquetaire la douleur lui tordant soudain le ventre .

_ Oui … Murmura son ami en rougissant .

Ce mot fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Charles qui se servait de toute sa force d'esprit pour ne pas s'effondrer . Son pire cauchemar se réalisait l'amour de sa vie lui échappait . Mais il décida de faire bonne figure et voulut en savoir un peu plus sur cette personne qui avait ravit le cœur de son bébé .

_ Et donc je la connais ?

De son coté Albert se sentait au pied du mur . Il connaissait assez bien D'Artagnan pour savoir que maintenant qu'il avait commencer à parler son ami ne lâcherait pas la bride si facilement et voudrait tout savoir . De plus Albert n'avait pas envie de mentir à celui qu'il aimait .

_ En fait … C'est pas une fille … Avoua-t-il difficilement .

Nouveau coup dur pour Charles sa rivale était un rival .

_ Aie ! Il est vrai que c'est plus difficile … Dit-il gentiment .

Albert parut surprit .

_ Je ne te dégoute pas ?

Cette fois ce fut Charles qui fut surprit .

_ Albert ? Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Tu es mon ami et le fait que tu aimes un homme ne change pas mes sentiments pour toi ! Dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune .

Albert sourit avec émotions .

_ C'est très dur pour moi … C'est un ami très cher et j'ai peur de le perdre … Qu'il me déteste si je lui dit …

_ Personnellement je trouve qu'il faudrait être un idiot ou encore un garde de Richelieu pour te détester . Quoique les deux vont ensembles .

Cette remarque fit rire le blond aux éclats . Son rire réchauffa le cœur de son ami .

_ Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : Je le connais ?

Albert calma son rire et respira profondément .

_ En quelque sorte … C'est un mousquetaire …Il est beau , doux , charismatique , courageux … Il fait partit des favoris du roi … Expliqua-t-il le cœur tambourinant à s'en exploser sa cage thoracique .

_ C'est un des nôtres ? Mais qui donc ? Porthos ?

Albert secoua la tête négativement .

_ Aramis ?

Albert répéta son geste mais sentit qu'il allait craquer .

_ Ne me dis pas que c'est Athos ? S'étrangla Charles .

_ Mais non voyons ! Charles … Si tu savais combien j'aime cet homme et à quel point j'ai peur de le perdre ! Je ne veux pas te perdre … S'écria son ami avant de tourner la tête pour cacher ses sanglots . Charles de son coté avait clairement entendu la dernière phrase et était choqué .

_ Tu as peur … De me perdre … Albert tu veux dire que …

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir alors qu'il prenait doucement son ami par les épaules pour le retourner face à lui . Le plus jeune leva vers lui des yeux baignés de larmes empreints d'amour et de désespoir .

_ C'est toi … Je t'aime Charles D'Artagnan …Gémit-il .

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se retrouva entre les bras de Charles qui enterra son visage dans le cou du jeune homme .

_ Je n'arrive pas y croire … J'ai eu si peur … Soupira-t-il .

_ Charles qu'est-ce que … ? Bégaya Albert rouge comme une pivoine .

Le mousquetaire plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de son amour . Il étira un sourire lumineux tout en essuyant les joues humides de son amour .

_ Albert de Parmagnan … Je t'aime aussi mon petit mousquetaire … Plus que tout au monde .

Le plus jeune ouvrit des yeux en soucoupes puis sourit à pleine dents en se pelotonnant contre le torse de son amant . Charles prit le menton de son ange entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Un baiser doux , plein de tendresse et de passion . Tout en passant ses petit bras autour du cou du brun , Albert remercia cette étoile filante d'avoir réalisé son vœu …

FIN

Et voilà mon premier one shot sur ce couple . J'ai franchi le pas et j'en suis fière ^^

Certain diront que je « kill my chilhood ! » Mais bon tant pis XD


End file.
